


Let's love

by Allysus



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bottom Oh Sehun, Drunk Sex, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysus/pseuds/Allysus
Summary: "I was not enough but you filled me, I was like winter but you made me warm Sehunnie...""You were always enough Jun... Without even a word you changed me into a better self. I'm thankful that I met you and even if I can't reach you know, I still want to catch you. You are my wish...""You are my dream"(just turned some lyrics from Let's Love into a Seho conversation)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Let's love

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT SUHO'S FIRST MINI ALBUM "SELF PORTRAIT" ❤️❤️

It was winter time. Chills ran down Junmyeon's spine as he walked down the streets in Paris. Christmas lights decorated every single corner of the city yet to Junmyeon, nothing looked as beautiful as the view of the Eiffel tower.

Kim Junmyeon was just a year away from graduating college, top of his class as always, but he was not really sure what life would bring for him. He was majoring in Business Management with a minor in Arts at Seoul's best university. His parents had planned already to make him the CEO of their multimillionaire company, but he was having second thoughts. Suddenly his phone rang cutting him off.

"Missing me already? " He said playfully as he stopped walking.

"You didn't tell me you were going out! I could have gone with you!" His friend said. He sounded somehow annoyed that Junmyeon left alone.

"Sorry Yixing, I wanted some 'me' time, you know?" he chuckled.

"Still you should have told me... You make me worry too much" He sighed. Even in the cold winter of December, Junmyeon felt a warm feeling creeping in. "Anyways, get your ass back right now because we are going to this club Dae keeps talking about! I'll wait for you" Yixing spoke again.

"I'll be there. Bye"

He turned on his heels and started walking towards the apartment they were staying in. Honestly, he was ready for a loud Friday night. Almost like he needed it, even when just a few nights ago, he went clubbing. Just by looking at Junmyeon, you would not expect him to be a party animal, but he loved parties, specially getting drunk because that was the only moment he would allow himself to let go completely and forget everything. When the party was over, he would be again the calm, centered, responsible and caring Kim Junmyeon.

"I don't understand why you love walking in the cold so much. I can't even walk in summer" was the first thing Jongdae said as Junmyeon opened the apartment's door. Dae was already dressed up and drinking a can of beer.

"Its relaxing and healthy... You might look nice right now, but who knows in a few years. If you excuse me, I have to dress up" He jokingly said squeezing his cheek. Jongdae made a fake gasp slapping his hand away.

After taking a warm shower, he was finally ready. He had settled for a pair of black tight jeans, a black fitted t-shirt and a kaki jacket. He glanced at his reflection on the mirror and smiled, he looked good.

When he exited his room, he was left speechless at the sight in front of him. Yixing was grinning at him widely, dressed in a gray t-shirt, a dark embroidered flower jacket and his dark jeans. He looked fine... Extremely fine.

Junmyeon had discovered he liked boys when he met Luhan. He had been transferred to his school from China and befriended him pretty quickly. He was so confused when he started feeling warm whenever he saw him, or feeling tingles when their skin touched. Luhan had helped him understand what he felt, because even when they were the same age, Luhan was experienced and openly gay. He was Junmyeon's first everything. They had dated for over 2 years until he moved back to China on senior year.

"Like what you see?" Yixing smirked at him extending his hand. A slight blush krept upon his cheeks as he took the hand he had been offered.

"As if... " Junmyeon said regaining himself. He glanced again at him, he was really handsome. Yixing was also gay even though he had never dated anyone seriously in the time Junmyeon had of knowing him, and that was at least 5 years.

Whenever they went clubbing, Junmyeon would never have to worry about not having a dance partner, because Yixing always made sure to be his. They were not dating, not even hooking, but they had once kissed because they were extremely drunk. Thankfully nothing beyond that went down. He didn't want their friendship to ever get awkward, so both pretended it had never happened, even when they still thought about it way too much. But after that kiss, they never brought company in front of the other, it was like an unspoked oath they had.

They arrived at the club hand in hand, Jongdae walking ahead of them because he was too eager to get there. Junmyeon was not really sure why and was suspicious of the real motives of the hang out. The place was indeed nice, pretty modern, it had two levels and they had reserved a spot in the first floor because the top one was already booked. As they made their way through the crowd of dancing people, he spotted a very familiar face with cat-like features in their reserved table.

"Minseok!" Jongdae shouted even though Junmyeon doubted he could hear it through the loud music. So that was the real reason to Dae's excitement... Minseok, another of his best friends had taken a flight to Paris just to be with Jongdae, even when he said he was pretty busy working. As time went by, their table was full of people, they knew most of them but Junmyeon only cared about how good the tequila shots were burning his throat.

Jongdae was dancing all wrapped around Minseok, sharing kisses from time to time and Junmyeon could only smile at them. He knew better than anyone how hard it had been to take that step.

"Dance with me" Yixing said suddenly in his ear making him shudder a bit. He only nodded drinking his glass of vodka in a second. Alcohol was already making him feel way too funny.  
Yixing took him by the waist and kept him pretty close as they danced. He was warm all over again and his body was asking for more. Maybe it was his tipsy self, but he felt eyes on him from somewhere on the second tier, he might have been imagining things. He kept dancing with his arms around Yixing's neck, there was a voice in his head screaming to lift his face towards him and just when he was about to do it....

"Oh shit! I need to pee" Junmyeon said untangling himself from Yixing. Apparently his body had other necessities to attend before. Yixing only laughed at that and said he would wait for him at their table.  
He rushed for the bathroom on their floor but it was completely crowded, he didn't think he would be able to wait that much. He went upstairs in a beat, the same feeling of being watched appeared again but he decided to shrug it off. He only needed to pee. He was thankful to find the bathroom pretty empty.

After attending his business, he was ready to reignite things where he left them with Yixing. He wanted this. If things went wrong or awkward, they could always blame it on alcohol.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" He said as he bumped into someone just outside the bathroom. He knew it was his fault since he wasn't looking where he was going. It was a man. A pretty tall, lanky yet sturdy nicely dressed man. In black ripped jeans, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket on top. Junmyeon was too immersed eyeing the man's body to dare to look up. It was an incredible sight.

"It's ok. I don't mind you crashing on me if you want" The voice was smooth and tempting, even more than his flirty answer. Shivers ran down Junmyeon's spine as the words reached his ears. He instantly looked up and his eyes widened. Never in his 24 years being alive, he had seen such a beautiful man like the one in front of him. He was clearly asian, his dark brown eyes sparkled with the colored lights, he had red inviting lips, high defined cheekbones and an extremely sharp jawline. He felt something inside of him churn deliciously.

"Nice of you to say but I know it was my fault" It was surprising how shy he sounded, specially since he was everything but shy, yet there was something about the man that made him feel that way. He exuded such a strong aura, so dominant and intimidating. The man's eyes were directly staring into Junmyeon's, and it was affecting him deeply. How could someone's gaze be so hypnotizing?

"Well, if you really feel sorry, you could buy me a drink" He said with a smirk. So bold, so enticing and so impossible to resist.

"I think I need to know your name first" Was everything Junmyeon could come up with.

"I'm Oh Sehun" He replied, and Junmyeon noticed how his stare had focused on his mouth. "And you are?" Junmyeon followed the movement Sehun's tongue did across his bottom lip and shivered. He was still staring at Junmyeon's mouth.

"I'm Kim Junmyeon and I think I should buy you the drink now" He turned his face away from Sehun, so he could regain himself. He should blame all these reactions on alcohol. He started walking towards the bar area with Sehun following dangerously close behind. He wondered if he took smaller steps, Sehun would eventually crash onto his back and he would feel his...  
He shook his head violently trying to drive away those thoughts.

"What do you want now?" Asked the bartender in a snappy tone. He was looking at Sehun, not paying attention to Junmyeon at all.

"Kris, my friend here is the one that wants a drink. You should behave nicer" Sehun said rolling his eyes and putting a hand on Junmyeon's shoulder. As if he was fire, he felt his skin burning from where Sehun was resting his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just Sehun over here tends to mess a lot every night... Be careful of him. What can I get you?" Kris said and Junmyeon felt a jolt of jealousy that he knew Sehun, not really caring that he was giving him advice to be careful of him.

"I want two double shots of Tequila. Is that ok with you?" He turned his face to Sehun and flinched back when he noticed he was standing extremely close to him with his hand still on Junmyeon's shoulder.

"Definitely! That's one of the things I enjoy doing" He replied looking straight at Junmyeon. There was something in the way he replied, that made Junmyeon think he was implying so much more on his phrase. Just in time, the Kris guy placed their shots on the table.

"Enjoy your Tequila and again, be careful of this one" He said leading his head towards Sehun. The latter only rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Junmyeon.

"Cheers to you and to this night... I'm sure we are gonna have so much fun" Sehun winked at Junmyeon before gulping the shot in a second. He was mesmerized staring at Sehun and the way his Adam's apple moved. His mouth felt suddenly dry, so he drank his shot as well. He knew things were going way south of how he had pictured this night, but he was nowhere near complaining. All his thoughts were simply drowned in alcohol and Oh Sehun's perfect self.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I've been wanting to write a Seho fic for so long and I had this first chapter sitting there for months!! I don't know if you guys will like this or not but if you want me to continue writing please let me know!! Or give kudos to it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I promise I'll do my best to make the story interesting. This is just like an introduction.


End file.
